Akaslickster
|image = File:Slick_smile.gif |imagewidth = 100px |caption = SLICK |aka = - |joindate = 21.06.2008 |firstmafia = Mafia (Era 1) |alias = Slick |wikiname = - |merits = Player Host |awards = - |hosted = - |cohosted = Halloween Mafia (with GMaster479) Foodie Mafia (with EDM) Foodie Mafia II (with EDM) }} Player bio Name(s): First Mafia Game: Mafia (Era 1) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Games: ??? Other notes: * Has been playing Mafia since June 2008 * Prefers playing as Goodie * Favourite part of Mafia: ESP used for lynching. * Known flaws: unpredictable. * Member of Died N1 Club, First to Die Club, Bullseye Club Awards and Commendations * MVP of High School Mafia III * Nominated for Biggest Mafia Blunder 2011 * Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2011 * Nominated for Biggest Contributer (non-mod) 2011 Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) *Halloween Mafia - co-hosted with GMaster479 On MafiaManiac (MM) * Foodie Mafia - co-hosted with EDM * Foodie Mafia II - Co-hosted with EDM Mafia Record Overall 47-61 * Disgaea Mafia - Etna - replaced * 1984 - Spy - game stopped * Mystery Mafia - Game information lost after IPBFree Fall * Les Miserables - Lovely Ladies - Game information lost after IPBFree Fall * Advance Wars Mafia II - Max - replaced * Mirror Mafia - Facade - replaced * Smiley Mafia II - game stopped Goodie 34-32 *Era 1 BD *#Mafia II - Spy - Won - Killed N3 *#Mafia III - Defender - Won - Killed N4 *#Mafia IV - Janitor - Lost - Killed N2 by the Quarky Agents *#Mafia V - Healer - Won - Survived *#M4F14-7 - BioEngineer - Won - Killed N1 *Era 2.1 BD *#Pirate Mafia - Navy Officer - Won - Survived *#Cruise Ship Mafia II - Room Cleaner - Won - Killed N5 *#Princess Bride Mafia - Miracle Max - Won - Lynched D2 *Era 2.2 BD *#Heroes: Season 1.1 - Claire - Won - Survived *#Mafia Olde Style - Medical Examiner Reg E Strarr - Lost - Survived *Era 3.1 Incognito and Mafiosphere *#Classic Mafia - Criminal - Lost - Lynched *Era 3.2 Mafiosphere *#Mafia II: Redux - Defender - Won - Survived *Era 4.1 BD *#Cruise Ship Mafia III - Nurse - Lost - Killed N4 *#Mario Mafia - Baby Luigi - Lost - Killed N1 *#Fantasy Mafia II - Healer - Won - Lynched D1 *Era 4.2 BD *#High School Mafia II - School Drunk - Lost - Survived *#Scooby Doo Mafia - 10,000 Volts Ghost - Won - Survived *#Ye Olde Mafia II - Knight Captain - Won - Survived *#Terminator Mafia - Kate Brewster - Won - Killed N2 *#Redwall Mafia - Ghost of Martin - Lost - Lynched D2 *Era 5.1 MM *#Final Fantasy I Mafia - Light Warrior Fighter - Lost - Died N4 *#Cthulhu Mythos Mafia - Policeman - Won - Died N1 *#Puppet Mafia - Gollum Puppet Master - Lost - Puppet killed N3 *#Christmas Mafia - Mrs. Claus - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Nightmare Before Mafia - Jack - Won - Lynched D2 *#Quantum Leap Mafia - Big Daddy - Won - Died N3 *Era 5.2 BD *#Mafia Mafia - Miami - Won - lynched D3 *#Fraternity Mafia - Alpha Phi Alpha (ΑΦΑ) - Lost - survived *#Advance Wars Mafia - Olaf - Lost - killed N4 *#MaFBIa as Slick 2.0 - Corrupt Official - Won - Killed N2 *#Sherlock Holmes Mafia - Sherlock Holmes - Lost - Lynched D2 *#UN Mafia - England - Won - Survived *Era 6.1 MM *#Movie Mafia - Romantic Comedy - Lost - Survived *#Dungeons and Dragons - Sandy - Won - Survived *#Soul of the Fire Mafia - Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander - Lost - Survived *#Ice Age Mafia - Megatherium - Won - Survived *#Mafia Mafia II: Inception - Joseph - Won - Died N3 *#Viking Mafia - Roald - Lost - Survived *#Ultimate Marvel Mafia V - War Machine - Lost - Lynched D1 *Era 6.2 BD *#Minecraft Mafia - Pig - Won - Survived *#Trainer's Manual Mafia V - Robert Menzies - Lost - Lynched D1 *Era 7.1 MM *#Game Show Mafia - Deal or No Deal - Lost - Lynched D5 *#Manga Mafia - Kakashi - Lost - Lynched D1 *#The Lost Case of Sherlock Holmes - Mr. Jones - Won - Survived *#Chemistry Mafia - NaCl - Lost - Survived *#Mafia Noir - Vince - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Al Pacino Mafia - Frank Slade - Lost - Killed N7 *#Monster Buster Club - Elton - Won - Survived *#Rock & Roll Mafia - Steven Tyler - Won - Killed N1 *#Manga Mafia 2 - Ultear - Won - Killed N1 *#UMM 5.1 - Scarlet Spider - Lost - Killed at end *#Angel Mafia III: Season 2 - Gunn - Lost - Survived *#Anti-Theme Mafia - Shrink - Won - Survived *#Disgaea II Mafia - Adell - Won - Killed N1 *#Disney Movie Mafia - Prince Charming - Won - Survived *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VI as Epsilon - Red Skull - Lost - Lynched/Killed D5 *#Colors Mafia - Aqua - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Furball Mafia - Ricky - Lost - Lynched N4 *Era 8.1 MM *#Drag me to Hell Mafia - Won - Survived *#Mean Girls Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Social Network Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Multicultural Murder at Midnight Mafia - Won - Survived *#Ye Olde Mafia 3.5 - Lost - Killed at end *#Glitch Mafia III - Lost - Killed N3 *#Furball 2 Mafia - The fur flies again - Lost - Killed at end *#Spy Mafia Redirectors Cut - Won - Killed N4 *#Fast Food Wars - Lost - Killed end of game Baddie 6-13 *Era 1 BD *#Mafia I - Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 2.1 BD *#Cruise Ship Mafia - Techie - Lost - Killed N1 *Era 4.1 BD *#Brainden Murder Club Mafia - Shadow - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 4.2 BD *#Brush Up Mafia II - Hacker - Lost - Killed N3 *#Wheel of Time Mafia - Father of Lies - Won - Survived *Era 5.1 MM *#Scrubs Mafia - Dr.Kelso - Lost - Lynched D2 *Era 5.2 BD *#Percy Jackson and the Olympians Mafia - Ares - Lost - Killed N2 *#Star Trek Mafia - Weyoun - Lost - Survived *#Tombstone Mafia - Billy Clanton - Lost - lynched D2 *Era 6.1 MM *#Bag o' Tricks Mafia - Triplet 3 - Won - Lynched D1 *Era 6.2 BD *#Harry Potter Mafia II - Ginny - Lost - Lynched D3 *Era 7.1 MM *#Smiley Mafia - The Don - Won - Killed N4 *#Halloween Mafia III - Hunter the Hunter (Zombie) - Lost - Died N4 *#Angels and Demons - Police Officer - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Full Metal Alchemist Mafia: Death of the Undying - Gluttony - Lost - Lynched D4 *#TimeKeeper's Hell - Tyrant - Won - Survived *Era 7.2 BD *#Easter Egg Mafia - Creme Brulee - Lost - Lynched D4 *Era 8.1 MM *#Halloween Mafia IV - Won - Lynched D1 *#Case Closed Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *#Ye Olde Mafia III - Won - Survived Indy 3-7 *Era 2.1 BD *#Heroes: Season 1 - Sylar - Lost - Killed N1 *Era 4.2 BD *#High School Mafia III - Languages - Won - Survived *Era 5.1 MM *#Moogle Mafia - Chris the Mechanic - Lost - Killed N3 *#House of Cards Mafia - Joker - Lost - Survived *Era 5.2 BD *#Pirates of Penzance Mafia - Sergeant - Lost - Killed N2 *#MaFBIa - Inside Man's Old Partner - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Secret of Mana Mafia - Scorpion Army Boss - Lost - Died N4 *Era 6.1 MM *#Glitch Mafia II - Jack Dorsey - Lost - Killed N7 *Era 7.1 MM *#Alpha to Omega Mafia - Poseidon - Won - Lynched D1 *#Magic: the Gathering Mafia - Tezzeret - Won - Killed N4 Other Faction 4-9 *Era 2.2 BD *#Heroes Hybrid II - Niki - Lost - Killed Cycle 1 *Era 5.2 BD *#Titanomachy (Titans) - Prometheus - Win - Killed N8 *Era 6.1 MM *#Amber Mafia (Eric's Party) - Gerard - Lost - Survived *Era 7.1 MM *#A Mafia of Ice and Fire - Ser Loras - Lost - Killed N4 *#Sin City - Kevin - Won - Survived *#Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime - Sailor Moon - Won - Survived *#Game of Detectives - Captain Arthur Hastings - Lost - Survived *#Star Wars Mafia: Alternate Endings - Anakin Skywalker - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Choose Your Own Wincon Mafia - Blossom - Lost - Survived *#Battle of Wits - Sheriff - Lost - Killed N5 *#Exam Mania Mafia 2 - Won - Survived *Era 8.1 MM *#Choose Your Own Wincon 2 - Lost - Survived *#Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2 - Lost - Killed N5 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Players Category:Era 1